objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Do Call Me Speedy!
Do Call Me Speedy! is the seventh episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, three eliminated contestants rejoin the game. Transcript (The episode begins inside the Tiny Loser Chamber. Coiny is talking to Snowball.) COINY: Hey, Snowball, remember how that weird speaker box told the remaining contestants that three of us will rejoin? SNOWBALL: Yeah. Of COURSE I remember! COINY: I wonder which of us will. (The eliminated contestants are let out of the TLC.) ANNOUNCER: Well, Coiny, you're about to find out. Oh, and don't call me a weird speaker box. Cake at Stake The elimination (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) CONTROLLY: Team Water-Dr. Fizz, Team Candylicious, and WOAH Bunch 2, welcome to Cake at Stake! Now, this Cake at Stake will run a bit differently. Each eliminated contestant will vote for one person on each team to be eliminated. The three people with the most votes on each team will be eliminated. First up is Broccoli. BROCCOLI: I vote for Taco. MEGAPHONE: You can't vote her. She has immunity. BROCCOLI: Then I vote Pear. She's mean. PEAR: No, I'm not. BROCCOLI: Yes, you are. PEAR: No, I'm not. BROCCOLI: Yes, you are. PEAR: No, I'm not. BROCCOLI: No, you're not. PEAR: Yes, I am. BROCCOLI: Got ya! You just said you were mean! MEPHONE4: Broccoli, you also have to choose a Team Candylicious member and a WOAH Bunch 2 member to vote for. BROCCOLI: Easy. Baguette and Gelatin. ANNOUNCER: Okay. Pear, Baguette, and Gelatin are at one vote each. Now for Scissors. SCISSORS: Well, I can't vote for Taco because she has immunity, so I'll vote Yin-Yang instead. I'll also vote Hot Dog and Party Hat. PARTY HAT: WHAT?! SCISSORS: Well, back in episode 1 of Brawl of the Objects, it was Hot Dog's car that ran into me, and Party Hat was the one driving it! HOT DOG: Scissors, that was almost four years ago! (Bouncy Ball from Object Mayhem randomly enters.) BOUNCY BALL: Oh no! NOT THE NUMBER FOUR! MEGAPHONE: Bouncy Ball, what are you doing here? You're not even a contestant on this show. BOUNCY BALL: The Object Mayhem, Color Challenge, and Object Madness contestants are just here to play at the water park today. That's all. JIGSAW: Hey Bouncy Ball, do you want to play Connect Four? BOUNCY BALL: AAAAAAHHH!!! (rolls away) CONTROLLY: Moving on... Rocky, you're next. ROCKY: (vomits on Puffball) MEGAPHONE: You can't vote her. Her team won. ROCKY: (vomits on Flower, Fan, and Gelatin) ANNOUNCER: Gelatin is at two votes. Pear, Baguette, Yin-Yang, Hot Dog, Party Hat, Flower, and Fan are at one each. YELLOW FACE: Hmm... I VOTE FLOWER! AND POPSICLEY AND TISSUES AS WELL! PEN: I think I'll vote for Pear. I also vote Pinecone and Tissues. ANNOUNCER: So Gelatin, Flower, Pear, and Tissues are at two votes each. Baguette, Yin-Yang, Hot Dog, Party Hat, Pinecone, Popsicley, and Fan are at one each. Everyone else has none. SNOWBALL: I vote Golf Ball because she said my brain is small! Also, I vote Rolling Pin and Paper. PAPER: You realize I might develop an evil side again if I'm eliminated, right? BALLOON: I vote Trophy, Nickel, and... Tissues. SOCCER BALL: Hmmm... I can't decide! Wait a minute, never mind! Trophy's too mean, so I vote him. Rolling Pin is quite clumsy, even more so than that clumsy Tennis Ball. TENNIS BALL: HEY! SOCCER BALL: Anyway, I also vote Rolling Pin. Also, Paper sounds kinda like me, and if I rejoin, it could get confusing. PIE: But you two haven't been seen together at all! SOCCER BALL: True. But I still vote Paper. ANNOUNCER: That means Tissues is at three votes. Gelatin, Flower, Pear, Rolling Pin, Trophy, and Paper are at two votes each. Baguette, Yin-Yang, Hot Dog, Party Hat, Pinecone, Popsicley, and Fan are at one each. DORA: Yo voto Flor, Bomby, y Needy. (I vote Flower, Bomby, and Needy.) NEEDLE: (slaps Dora) Don't call me Needy! STETHOSCOPE: Well, I can't vote Taco because she's immune, so I vote Pear instead. I also vote Rope and Rake. APPLE: Hmm... I vote Knife, umm... Bathing Suit, I guess, and... Paper. COINY: I choose Trophy, Baguette, and Tissues. SPONGY: Eraser, Bathing Suit, and Teardrop. SWIM TRUNKS: Bomb, Rolling Pin, and Tissues. DAVID: Aw, seriously? (presses the buttons for Leafy, Baguette, and Tissues) DONUT: Box, Rolling Pin, and Tissues. CONTROLLY: That's everyone. On Team Water-Dr. Fizz, Flower, Pear, and Trophy are eliminated. On Team Candylicious, Baguette, Bathing Suit, and Rolling Pin are eliminated. And on WOAH Bunch 2, Gelatin, Paper, and Tissues are eliminated. ANNOUNCER: Let's send them to the TLC. (Flower, Pear, Trophy, Baguette, Bathing Suit, Rolling Pin, Gelatin, Paper, and Tissues are all sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber.) The rejoining ANNOUNCER: Broccoli, Scissors, Rocky, Yellow Face, Pen, Snowball, Balloon, Soccer Ball, Dora, Stethoscope, Apple, Coiny, Spongy, Swim Trunks, David, and Donut, one of you is going to rejoin the game. COINY: Wait, last episode you said three of us would rejoin. Now you're saying only one of us will rejoin. ANNOUNCER: The person with the most votes from the viewers will rejoin. Then the contestants on Team Yoylecake will vote for someone else to rejoin. The two people with the most votes from the Team Yoylecake contestants will rejoin the game. CONTROLLY: From the viewers, we got 43 votes. STETHOSCOPE: Good thing the Team Yoylecake contestants aren't here right now. 43 is Water Balloon's unlucky number! MEGAPHONE: So I've heard. Anyway, Broccoli, Scissors, Rocky, Balloon, Dora, Coiny, Spongy, David, and Donut, no one voted for any of you. DAVID: Aw, seriously? MEPHONE4: Snowball, Apple, and Yellow Face, you each got one vote. But that's not enough to rejoin. TOILET: (enters) Mistah Phone, I got your wires! MEPHONE4: Toilet, those are maroon wires! I wanted red ones! Go back and get me some wires that are actually red. TOILET: Sure thing, Mistah Phone! (leaves) MEPAD: Swim Trunks, you got two votes. Not enough to rejoin. CONTROLLY: It's down to Pen, Soccer Ball, and Stethoscope. With eight votes, Stethoscope doesn't rejoin. STETHOSCOPE: Well, WHAT'S NEXT? ANNOUNCER: Pen and Soccer Ball, you are the final two. One of you will rejoin. And that person is... (TV displays the votes.) ANNOUNCER: Pen with 21 votes. Soccer Ball, with only nine votes, you don't rejoin. SOCCER BALL: But what about the contestants' votes? CONTROLLY: Let's bring out the remaining contestants now, as well as the newly eliminated contestants. The remaining contestants can vote for them as well. MEPHONE4: Team Yoylecake, it's time for you to vote someone to rejoin. The two people with the most votes will rejoin. MEGAPHONE: We'll go in alphabetical order, so Book goes first. BOOK: Baguette didn't really deserve to go, so I vote him. BUBBLE: Oi vote Balloon because he's koinda loike me. He pops oisily. FIREY: I vote Coiny! TENNIS BALL: Wait, you actually want Coiny to rejoin? I thought you hated Coiny! FIREY: I used to think he was dumb, but when he guessed everyone correctly in challenge 1, I realized maybe he isn't so dumb after all! COINY: Well, Firey, I guess you're not as dumb as I'' thought ''you were either! FLASKY: I vote Stethoscope. She didn't deserve to go. She did something good for the contestants! FLIGHT HELMET: I agree with Flasky. I also vote Stethoscope. ICE CUBE: Well, I don't want Stethoscope to rejoin. She erased my memory of challenge 3 when nothing even happened to me! ANNOUNCER: Then who do you vote for? ICE CUBE: Rocky! LIGHTBULB: Umm... Yellow Face? MARSHMALLOW: I vote Apple. PAINTBRUSH: Only because she wanted you to! MARSHMALLOW: I would've voted her anyway. MATCH: I, like, vote Soccer Ball. MUSIC NOTE: Bathing Suit was just randomly eliminated. I vote her. OJ: I guess I vote Paper. PAINTBRUSH: Hmm... Apple, I guess. PENCIL: I guess I'll go with Yellow Face. YELLOW FACE: YAY! PIE: I'll vote Soccer Ball. PUFFBALL: ♪I vote Stethoscope.♪ RUBY: I choose... Dora? SCROLLY: Stethoscope. SHELLY: I vote Soccer Ball. SLURPY: I also vote Soccer Ball. SOAP: I vote Swim Trunks. WATER BALLOON: And I vote Stethoscope. CONTROLLY: That's everyone. Broccoli, Scissors, Snowball, Spongy, David, Donut, Flower, Pear, Trophy, Rolling Pin, Gelatin, and Tissues, with zero votes each, none of you rejoin. Rocky, Balloon, Dora, Coiny, Swim Trunks, Baguette, Bathing Suit, and Paper, with one vote each, none of you rejoin. Yellow Face and Apple, with two votes each, you don't rejoin. Soccer Ball and Stethoscope, with four and five votes respectively, you DO rejoin. STETHOSCOPE: Yay! What's next? (The eliminated contestants who didn't rejoin are sent back to the TLC.) MEPHONE4: Now, if you're wondering what teams Pen, Soccer Ball, and Stethoscope are going to join, let me tell you. They're going to join the teams they were on before they got eliminated. Pen will join Team Water-Dr. Fizz, Soccer Ball will join Team Candylicious, and Stethoscope will join WOAH Bunch 2. Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning went from 1.316% to 1.428571%. Megaphone's new assistant FIREY: Hey, Announcery, who's that? (points to a strange light blue square object next to Megaphone and PSB) ANNOUNCER: That's Megaphone's assistant, Gameboard. She got here a bit late. FIREY: I'll say. It's already the seventh episode! The contest MEGAPHONE: Well, it's finally time for the contest! BUBBLE: Yoylecake! ANNOUNCER: The seventh contest is a race. TEARDROP: Where will we race? There's a lot of swimming pools here! ANNOUNCER: True, Teardrop. This is a water park, after all. We'll be racing in one of the pools. FIREY: But water is my poison! MEPHONE4: (ignoring Firey) Let's use the Laser-Powered Teleportation Device to send the contestants to a pool. (The LPTD sends the remaining contestants to one of the pools, turning them into cats. Surprisingly, Firey does not get extinguished and Microphone is not shorting out. The hosts and assistants arrive soon after.) LEAFY: Hey, Announcery, how come we're underwater, yet able to talk, breathe, walk around the floor of the pool, etc.? ANNOUNCER: Budget cuts. NEEDLE: But what are we going to do here? ANNOUNCER: I chose this pool because it was designed especially for races like this one. TENNIS BALL: Did anyone else besides me notice that we're all 8-bit now? Why is that? ANNOUNCER: Because of budget cuts. But don't worry. It will only affect this contest. The contest... further explained. Camp members, click here to play the game that goes along with this contest. You play as Needle, Tennis Ball, Chocolatey, and Bubble for this contest. Record your race times for each character you play as, then put them in a comment on this page. I will then calculate the average of each character's race times. The two teams with the fastest average race times win. The contest ends November 7th. Well, what are you waiting for? GO! Results CONTROLLY: (as Book turns everyone back to normal) Well, no one did the challenge. But we have a backup plan, because h≡r has some race times for us from when he played the game. BUBBLE: Yoy! ...lecake! ANNOUNCER: Let's start with Needy. NEEDLE: (slaps Announcer) Don't call me Needy! ANNOUNCER: Needle, your average race time was 1 minute and 8.375 seconds. Tennis Ball, your average race time was 1 minute and 19 seconds exactly. Chocolatey, your average race time was 1 minute and 10.75 seconds. And Bubble, your average race time was 54 seconds. GOLF BALL: Hold on a second! There's something that's unfair! Bubble ran faster than the other three! 25% faster, to be exact! We need to multiply Bubble's average race time by 1.25 to make this fair! MEPHONE4: Okay, then. 54 seconds times 1.25 is 1 minute and 7.5 seconds. Team Yoylecake and WOAH Bunch 2 win. NEEDLE: Yeah! MEGAPHONE: So viewers, click here to vote for someone to be eliminated from Teams Water-Dr. Fizz and Candylicious! Voting ends November 10th. Voting is over. Click here for episode 8! MEPHONE4: Oh, and Taco, just so you know, you no longer have immunity. Epilogue ICE CUBE: Wow, Needy! You're such a fast runner! NEEDLE: (slaps Ice Cube) Don't call me Needy! Category:TBFDIWP